Formando el presente
by LadyCake's
Summary: Bueno este es una pequeña introduccion conforme a esta historia que ya hacia mucho tiempo queria compartir! en esta se encontraran diversos personajes de la saga de sonic the hedgehog , en los cuales tambien incluire uno que otro personaje vario ya sea mio . Esta es solo una historia mia , la propiedad de todos estos personajes (varios ) Pertenece a SEGA , mi primer fic n nUu


_Formando el presente…_

_(Shadow The Hedgehog)_

_''Un año ya ha pasado desde que la llegada de Black Doom Asia el planeta tierra, Sonic y todos sus compañeros , se encontraban descansando de aquel lio en el cual se vio completamente involucrado aquel erizo negro que al terminar todo el asunto el simplemente se marchó…después de eso ningún compañero de Sonic lo volvió a ver rondando por las cercanías de la ciudad en la cual reinaba la paz , casi asía el parecer que su presencia se hubiera esfumado por completo aunque no todos estaban tan seguros de eso…''_

_A las lejanías de la ciudad, un enorme bosque rodeaba la tan pacifica ciudad que gracias a Sonic y a sus compañeros, que día y noche detenían los múltiples ataques del Dr. Eggman el cual nunca cedía con su gran afán de acabar con el extrovertido y molesto erizo azul , el cual sería su rival por toda su vida…En aquel bosque , se mantenía un erizo de pie , espinas color negro con franjas rojas ,ojos profundamente rojos y una expresión la cual reflejaba misterio por completo…miraba fijamente la ciudad preguntándose….''¿Qué será de mi ahora?...''_

_-….-yacía en silencio completo, bastante confundido, ya había descubierto todo acerca lo que sucedió en el Ark espacial, que haría el ahora? No iría con esos ''bufones '' y mucho menos con la molesta vampiresa que de al menos algo le había servido en aquellos problemas…_

_''Comenzó a vagar por todo el lugar , sin dejar de pensar cuál sería su propósito en ese planeta…cuando de repente una molesta voz escucho tras él.._

_-Conque aquí estabas todo este tiempo no es así?..''Erizo misterioso''-dijo la vampiresa rouge en tono coqueto la cual lo miraba fijamente sentada en una rama de un árbol a unos metros tras aquel erizo._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-Dijo serio mientras seguía su paso, ignorando por completo la presencia de la vanidosa vampiresa._

_-Ha , el mismo shadow de siempre , pero ambos sabemos que no tienes ni la menor idea de que hacer en este lugar… No es así? –dijo la vampiresa tratando de sostener una charla con el erizo , pero este ni se inmuto a tal comentario.._

_-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia, así que deja de hacer preguntas las cuales no me molestare en contestarte…-agrego el erizo , con esperanzas de que la vampiresa lo dejara de una vez , pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La vampiresa frunció el ceño en gesto de desagrado con la indiferencia del erizo , salto de la rama y voló justo enfrente del erizo negro tapándole el pazo , en lo cual el erizo reacciono de muy mala gana._

_-Valla que eres necia no es así? – dijo ya empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía._

_-No pienso moverme hasta que me contestes , yo que tú lo consideraría , puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona y con mirada astuta la cual apuntaba directo a los ojos del erizo._

_-…-Guardo silencio mirándola con desprecio , pero lo que dijo era cierto , ella no se movería de ahí sino hasta su respuesta…-Si , no sé qué haré ahora ni a donde me dirijo , ¿contenta? ._

_-valla , al parecer no me equivoque ..-sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta del erizo-porque no tratas de ir con Sonic y sus compañeros, tal vez te podrían ayudar un poco en ese asunto y así…_

_-No pienso ir con esos bufones de nuevo – dijo cruzando sus brazos y apartando su seria y fría mirada._

_-Um?...bueno, en ese caso , porque no me sigues? claro , en lo que encuentras tu propio camino , y te podrás olvidar de mí , eh? Que te parece? –Dijo astuta y confiada._

_-pfft , no soy tu conejillo de indias para que me digas a donde debería ir , seguiré yo solo y lo encontrare sin necesidad de tu ''ayuda'' ahora , desaparece …-comenzó a alejarse ._

_-Bueno, me voy...Búscame si decides cambiar de opinión , nos veremos luego Shadow – dicho esto la vampiresa desplegó sus alas y desapareció en la distancia ._

_''El erizo quedo algo pensativo con lo que le había comentado la astuta vampiresa…sin embargo , trato de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y continuo alejándose perdiéndose entre arboles''_


End file.
